New Family
by AmberEyes90
Summary: Killian and Emma's family is growing not just with births but also rediscoveries. continuation of Happy Endings for the couple.


Killian sat on the side of Emma's bed holding a little bundle in his arms when everyone made their way into the hospital room. "Is that…?" Henry asked looking at the newborn.

"Yeah, kid. It's your baby sister." Emma smiled at him as he stared at the newborn.

"Here." Killian patted the bed beside him making Henry sit. "Be careful with her head, lad." He said as he shifted and gently laid his daughter in Henry's arms. He moved the teen's arms to hold the newborn better and then sat back watching. Henry smiled as the baby yawns and started to squirm a bit.

"She's cute." Henry smiled looking at his sister. "What did you name her?" He looked at his mother and Killian.

"Well in honor of the family tradition you'll all have to wait." Emma said.

"Emma…" Snow half whined as she looked at her daughter from her granddaughter. Emma grinned at her mother.

"Myra Eve." Killian said earning a look from Emma. "It's not fair, love." She rolled her eyes but didn't argue.

"Myra Eve Jones." Rebecca smiled as she looked at her first grandchild. "Perfect."

"She's got her father's hair." Emma smiled as she pulled the little hat off revealing a head of dark hair. She gently caressed the soft hair.

Snow wrapped her arm around David's middle as they watched Emma. David looked at Killian who had his hand under Henry's arm, helping him hold the baby up. He was a scared first time dad. David could not help but smirk at the sight. The cutthroat pirate bent on revenge was now sitting watching his newborn daughter as he sat between his wife and stepson. "She's got blue eyes." Henry smiled as he looked up at the two parents.

"They're so bright, they might stay blue." Regina said looking at the newborn Henry was holding his sister. Henry looked at Killian and glanced at Regina. Killian gave a small smirk and slight nod before he helped Henry stand to hand the newborn to Regina. She smiled at her son as she gently pulled the little girl into her arms. "You do realize she's going to be a troublemaker, right? She's got a pirate father and a stubborn savior mother after all." Killian smirked as Emma laughed softly.

"She's beautiful, Emma." Snow smiled happily at her daughter as David moved closer to Regina to look at his granddaughter. Regina smiled softly as Myra was passed to David to hold for a few moments before she was then passed to Snow and finally ending in the arms of Rebecca. David bent and kissed Emma's head, congratulating her on her daughter as Regina spoke with Henry and Killian. "Are you alright?" Snow asked Rebecca as she watched the woman cradling the newborn with tears in her eyes.

Rebecca gave a quick nod. "Yes, I just…"

"First grandchild that you never thought you'd get to see." Snow smiled. "I get it. It was a little different since Henry was ten when Emma broke the curse but we never dreamed that we would get to have this experience."

"Even after I came back and found him, I didn't think…" Rebecca trailed off.

Snow gave a small smile as she and Rebecca walked to the baby's basinet to the side to talk quietly. "I've known Hook for four years. He had no one in his life for a long time and then he used his rage as a way to continue through life after Milah. He's tough, and distant, and hard to crack, but he's a great man who cares deeply for those around him. He became a part of our family long ago." She looked over as Killian said something making Emma roll her eyes as David retorted and Killian laughed. "It's hard, it's extremely hard to come back into their lives after being gone for so long, after them growing up their entire lives thinking we were gone." Snow looked at Rebecca. "Emma took a long time to relax around us, to call us her parents. And it wasn't until after Hook that she opened up and let her walls down. Give it time. He'll let you in, especially with Emma." Snow smiled.

"How can you be so sure?" Rebecca wondered.

"They're true love, they break each other open. Besides he's letting you hold his newborn daughter and be a part of this very important moment." Snow smiled.

"More hope speeches?" Regina said as she wandered over and watched as Rebecca looked at Killian before dropping her eyes to Myra with tears still gathered. Regina rolled her eyes. "What is with you people? Why don't you just talk and get it don't and over with."

"It'll happen." Snow smiled before she glanced at Emma. "I think we should go and leave mom and dad rest while they can." The three women walked back over to the bed. "She's perfect, Emma." Snow smiled as she leaned down and hugged her daughter. "We're going to go let you rest."

"Thanks." Emma smiled as she leaned back in her bed. David gave her another kiss and congratulated her once more. "I'll see you tomorrow when we get home, Kid." Emma said giving Henry a hug.

"Congratulations, guy liner, Emma." Regina said making the two smile at her and nod their thanks.

Rebecca walked to Killian's side. "She's beautiful." She said softly as she gently handed her granddaughter to Killian. "I couldn't be happier." Killian gave a nod as Rebecca smiled at him. "Have a good night, try to rest." She told Emma who nodded.

The group left the two parents alone and Emma could not help but smile as she watched Killian cradling their daughter. "She's never going to want down if you keep that up." She laughed. Killian smirked at her before settling his daughter in the bassinet and walking back over to sit on the side of the bed. Emma laced her fingers with his and the two leaned together for a loving kiss. "I can't believe we have a daughter."

"Aye, me either. It's all like a dream." He said. "Lay back and try to rest, love." He kissed her head as she lay back in the bed letting her eyes slide closed as exhaustion took over. Killian slipped into a high backed chair to the side where he finally let his body relax and they began their first night as parents.

Rebecca wandered to the front of the house her son and his wife shared. She found Killian sitting in an outdoor rocker, slowly moving back and forth humming a tune she had used to sing to him when he was a small child. She smiled as she saw him rest his head back still humming and cradling a sleeping little baby. She was so happy for her son and for being able to be a part of his life, and now his wife, stepson and daughter's lives. She watched as Killian shifted and pushed to his feet to settle the infant in a little bassinet before he sat back down and watched the baby sleep.

"Another tough night?" Rebecca asked as she walked closer making Killian turn his blue eyes on her as she came to the porch.

"Aye, she was up nearly all night." Killian nodded looking back at his daughter.

"What are you doing out here?" Rebecca wondered as she came to the basinet and looking down at her granddaughter.

"Emma's still asleep, and I didn't want Myra's cries to wake her. So we're going to wait for her to wake up." Killian explained.

"Some daddy daughter time." Rebecca smiled as she glanced at her son who gave a small smirk, his eyes still locked on Myra. "You remembered the song I used to sing to you and your brother."

"Aye." He said softly as Rebecca turned to take a seat beside him. Myra began to make noise making Killian stand up to look down at her, trying to adjust the blanket around her, trying to make her more comfortable but she fussed more, throwing her little head back and forth. He knew what was coming. With a sigh, he lifted her back into his arms and sat back down. He shifted her to rest her against his chest as he gently rocked in the chair.

"She's getting more and more beautiful every day." Rebecca said looking at Myra.

Killian smirked. "Aye, she has her mother's looks."

"There's some of you in there." They heard making them look over to where Emma stood leaning against the doorway with a small smile. "She's going to have your hair." She said as reached out and gently ran a hand over the dark hair on her daughter's head. "And with any luck she'll keep those blue eyes. And I bet you she'll be a little pirate."

"Or a little swan." He smirked at her making her laugh.

"Or a little swan." She smiled. "Did you sleep at all last night?" When he did not answer and just looked down at the baby on his chest. "Why didn't you wake me? I could have gotten up with her."

"You need sleep, darling. I'm used to little sleep out on the sea."

Emma gave a small smile as she caressed Myra's soft dark hair. "Doesn't mean you have to at home with our daughter." Her smile grew a bit. She still could not believe they had a daughter. "I'm going to go get dressed; we can meet everyone for breakfast." She kissed his cheek, smiled at Rebecca before she went back into the house. After a half hour Emma wandered, back out showered and dressed. "Come here, baby. Daddy has to go get dressed and so do you." She said with a small smile as she lifted Myra into her arms. Killian just grinned, kissed her cheek and went inside. "Are you coming to breakfast with us?" Emma asked Rebecca who nodded. "I'm going to get her changed and dressed while Killian finishes up." The two women made their way into the house and to the nursery next to the bedroom Emma and Killian shared.

"She doing any better with sleeping?" Rebecca asked as she watched Myra on the changing table while Emma grabbed clothes.

"She's doing a lot better but we still have some nights that she gets up." She explained as she walked back over. "She got up twice during the night and I guess she woke up early this morning when Killian got up."

"He enjoys his time with her." Rebecca smiled. "I heard him humming a song I used to sing to him and Liam when they were boys. Sometimes it's nice to have some quiet alone time with your child."

"I know. She already has him wrapped around her little finger; she's going to grow up a spoiled little princess." Emma smirked as she pulled a little red dress on Myra who was now squirming around the table. "Or a spoiled little pirate." Emma laughed softly. "Either way we're going to have our hands full."

"Swan?" Killian said as he came to the door, buttoning up his shirt. "Have you seen my jacket?"

"Last I saw it was on the couch with mine." She said lifting Myra into her arms. "There, now we can go see everyone."

"It's just a matter of time before the next villain comes running in to destroy the little quiet we have." Emma sighed as she flipped through the papers on her desk of complaints from the townspeople.

"Don't jinx it." David said as he filed.

"It's not that bad, it's a little hectic and then it calms a bit." Rebecca said as she sat to the side looking at a paper Emma had given her. "It's just knowing how to make the most of every moment."

"Now you sound like Killian." Emma rolled her eyes. The three went silent as they continued to work until Emma's phone rang. "What? Wait, wait. Killian…. "

"Can I help you?" David asked making Emma turn around to see a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes standing in the station looking at them.

"Yes, I'm here for someone." He said as his dark eyes turned to Emma who hung up the phone. Rebecca furrowed her brow, as David looked confused. "You're the savior?"

"I am." Emma said as she straightened her shoulders, ready for a fight with this man after getting off the phone with an angry Killian.

"Mom!" Henry called as he walked in holding the hand of a little girl with her dark hair in pigtails. The man reached out grabbing the little girl as he shoved Henry away, making him stumble and fall into a desk.

"Henry, Myra!" Emma called worried. She bent beside Henry, helping him back to his feet. "Are you okay?" She asked, glancing at him.

"Yeah. What's going on?" He asked.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the man as he pressed a large hunting knife to her daughter's throat making her go still. "You don't know the whole story." Emma told the man. "You don't know why Killian did what he did; you don't understand what he had been through. It doesn't excuse what he did but it doesn't give you the right to run around hurting innocent people and kids."

"This is his daughter right?" He asked with a smirk. "Perhaps if I gutted her as he gutted our father he'll understand."

Emma felt her magic rearing inside of her; she needed to protect her daughter. She slowly pushed Henry behind her as David tried to find a place to shoot him that he would not be able to hurt Myra. "Think about this. Will hurting a child bring him back?"

"No but till make him hurt." He said with a hard look.

Emma caught sight of movement behind the man and saw Killian slowly and as quietly as possible walking up behind the man. "So you think it is a good idea to hurt a child who was born decades after? How fair is it to the girl to lose her life over something that happened a long time ago. No it wasn't fair for you either but it happened. Maybe if you put the knife down and come sit we can talk about this and figure something out."

"No! He gutted him in front of the house the night before we were to leave. I want going to take you but what's more painful than losing a child?" He said.

Killian gave a nod and Emma lunged while Killian pulled his arms around and locked the knife against the man's throat. "Losing your head." He half growled. He looked over as Myra sobbed, cradled in Emma's arms. Emma looked up at him before she stood and turned to Henry. "Take her to the office." Henry nodded as he pulled his sister into his arms and made his way into the office. Emma glared at the man.

"Emma, don't." David said as she came to her side, holding her arm. "It's not worth it." Killian swung the man around throwing him at the bars, making him hit them hard before turning around to look at the four adults. "Who are you?" David asked

"His name is Liam, my father sired him with some woman nearly a century after he left my brother and I to die in slavery." Killian answered. "When Regina wanted her mother's heart she wanted to test me. She wanted me to take my father's life to prove I could do as she asked. I was going to give them safe passage far away but when I arrived, he was telling the boy exactly what he had always told Liam and I. He replaced Liam and moved on like it was nothing." Killian looked at the younger man.

"You killed him." Liam said as he tears gathered in his eyes.

"Aye, I did, but that gives you no excuse to attack anyone else here." Killian said darkly, as he glared at his half brother. David watched closely, exchanging glances with Rebecca. "I've done a great many things in my lifetime, and I regret most of them. But no matter what I ever did there is no excuse for ever going for a child in a fight."

"Killian." Emma said making him look at her. "Why exactly did you come here after all this time?" She asked as she stepped forward.

"I was trying to find my way here when I heard the rumors of the great Captain Hook living in Storybrook and having his happy ending. When I found a way, I found out that you were married to him and you have two kids. How could a man like that get happiness after what he's done? After he murdered his own father and left a boy all alone."

Emma gently touched Killian's arm to keep him from saying anything. "Did you ever stop to think that things were different? That people change?" Emma asked and watched as Liam just looked at her, glancing at Killian. "Like he said he's done a lot of really bad things but that doesn't mean he couldn't find a way to change."

"How?" Liam said softly looking at Emma.

"By helping others, by becoming a hero and protecting this town and many others." Emma smiled. "By sacrificing his life to save others."

"How is that possible? He's still here." Liam looked confused.

"Zeus sent him back to me after I went to the underworld to save him and couldn't." Emma said. "The god of gods felt he was a good man and sent him back to me. You tell me that's a man who deserves to lose a child?" She knew Killian was glaring at the man and clenching his jaw as she spoke but she knew she was getting somewhere with the young man. "Is it really worth it to take away that child's entire future?"

Liam stood a moment before he let the tears fall and slowly sunk to the floor. Emma looked at Killian both turning to see Henry holding the frightened Myra in the office. David gave a nod towards the room making the two walk in, leaving David to handle the man. "Hey, baby." Emma said as she walked in and gently took the little girl in her arms. "It's okay now." She hushed.

"You alright, lad?" Killian asked looking at Henry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said looking at his sister still whimpering. "What was that all about?"

"A long time ago I killed my father and left his son an orphan." Killian said as he ran his hand over his daughter's head making her look at him with tear filled light green-blue eyes. She reached out making him take her, holding her tight as Emma looked over Henry.

"What should we do with him?" They heard David ask as he and Rebecca came in after putting Liam in one of the cells.

"I don't know." Emma said looking at Killian as he held Myra in his arms. "My." She said making the girl look at her. "Why don't you and your brother go find us a seat for lunch while mommy and daddy finish up working?" The girl nodded making Emma smile as she watched her daughter sniffle. Killian gave her a kiss on her head before he set her on her feet. "We won't be long, okay?" She nodded and held Henry's hand as he led her out the other door and to Granny's. "What do you want to do with him?"

Killian gave a sigh. "You go ahead with the little swan and lad, I'll be along shortly." Emma raised her brow at him. "Don't worry, love." He smirked and kissed her cheek before walking passed David and towards the cell.

"I guess we'll go." Emma said glancing at Killian as she left with David and Rebecca.

Killian stood at the cell door as the man sat on the cot looking at him. "I know you're angry." He said calmly. "But nothing makes it alright to threaten the life of a child."

"Like you cared about the little kid when you killed our father." He said with a glare. "I was just a little kid, and you left me all alone to find his body when I awoke."

Killian gave a soft sigh. "There are a great many things I regret in my long life, killing him is one of the greatest. The man I was back then was focused on one thing. I didn't care if it would ruin my life or not. I didn't care about anyone or anything but my revenge on the crocodile."

"And now because you have some brat that makes it all different?" He scoffed.

Killian looked at the young man a moment. "It wasn't because of my daughter. Her mother changed me. There's something I never understood that our father said to me about how he had changed when he met his true love. I didn't get it until I met Emma, and I gather you'll follow right along with the family." He paused looking at the young man. "Now, there's nothing that can be done about the past, but there is a future. I'll allow you your freedom if you swear you'll behave and never dare even think of hurting my family again."

"Why would you do that?" Liam asked as he furrowed his brow.

"Because…" Killian paused. "I've been where you are, I've felt that darkness. This town has a way of bringing the light out and perhaps that is all you need. Perhaps a little light and family. Right, Swan?" Killian turned to see Emma walk around the corner with a small smile.

"Sorry, I just…" She tried to explain as she walked closer.

Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I know, love." He smirked and kissed her head.

"Will you be willing to set aside your anger and try to live a good life?" Emma asked with a soft smile. The two watched as Liam seemed to think everything over. "It would mean leaving your revenge behind, no attacking or trying to do something to Killian or our daughter or the town for that matter. Can you do that?" Again, Liam sat silently thinking before he gave a nod. He was still hurt and downright pissed but he was willing to let his revenge drop so he could be free at least for now.

"Swear it." Killian said quickly. "Swear that you'll leave your revenge and blood lust the moment you step from that cell."

Liam looked at him, his dark eyes locking with Killian's blue. "I swear it." He finally said.

"Good." Emma said as she opened the cell and stepped back beside Killian with a deep breath to try to control her anger for what the man had done. "Now can we go get lunch?" Killian smirked. "And you get to meet the family." She smiled at Liam who looked at Killian confused.

"They'll warm up to you. Her father once said he would see to it that we would never be together and yet he went to the underworld to help her bring me back to be with her." Killian smirked. "It's a big loud family but you'll get used to it if you try." He explained as he and Liam walked behind Emma.

"Why are you two being so nice, acting like I didn't just try to kill your daughter?" Liam asked stopping. Emma and Killian looked at him.

"Well you see I believe there's a second chance for you, I believe you just have the temper that seems to have been passed on. And Emma has a superpower. She can tell when someone lies." Killian gave a small smirk as he glanced at Emma. "So she feels you're safe, then it's welcome to the family."

"Might as well, we just keep growing." Emma said as she shook her head. "We've got babies, and teens, and you're mom now we'll have your brother." Emma wrapped her arm around his middle. "We'll have both now."

"Aye." Killian nodded. "Shall we before the lad starts to come looking for us, thinking he'll get to stick his nose in trouble."

"Yeah, we don't want him running around town." Emma laughed. "I'll go ahead and explain everything to the others." Killian nodded and kissed her cheek as she left.

"So you really believe that I could have a life here?" Liam asked making Killian look at him.

"I think if it's what you want you could." He shrugged. "Look, mate, if you keep holding on to that grudge it only makes you hurt and miserable. Trust me I held mine for two hundred years, just do what you need in order to let it go and have the life he and your mother would have wanted for you." Killian stopped at the front of Granny's. "I know it's going to be hard and I bet you'll hold that anger for a while but if you decide to, you really are welcome to the family. Trust me, it feels good to be a part of a family." The door opened and Emma peeked out. "Come, Emma said she's done." The two men walked into the diner and Liam stopped looking at the large table as they looked at him. He suddenly became afraid.

"Hey, I'm Henry." Henry said as she stood and walked over to Liam. "Emma and Regina are my moms and Hook is my step dad." He said as he indicated each one.

"Moms?" Liam asked confused.

"It's a long story, perhaps the lad with regale you with it another time though." Killian said as he led them to the table. Henry took his seat back next to Regina.

"Pick a seat." Snow smiled as she looked at Liam who glanced at Killian who was whispering with Emma before she took her seat and he sat next to her. Slowly Liam pulled the chair out and sat beside his half brother. "Oh! Myra, did you want to show your mom and dad your picture?" She looked at the little girl as her face brightened.

She yanked a paper from under her plate nearly making the plate flip. Emma caught it quickly as the little girl stood on her knees, excited to show her parents her picture. "Let's have a look, shall we?" Killian said as he sat up in his chair more as Emma pulled Myra into her lap. The girl held the picture up making both parents smile at the very rough drawing.

"There's home, there's ship, there's Henry and grandma and grandpa and Uncle Neal and aunt Regina and Zelena and Robyn and me and mommy and daddy." She explained pointing to each item she listed.

"Wow, that's really good." Emma smiled.

"Good job, little swan." Killian smirked as she beamed a bright smile as she crawled back into her own chair. Killian looked over at Henry on the other side of Liam. "Have you gotten much farther helping the untold story people?" He asked.

"I've made a dent but not much." Henry shrugged and walked away from the table suddenly becoming a bit withdrawn.

"Killian…" Emma said as he pushed from the table.

"I'll talk to him, love." He said softly as he stood, looking at Regina who gave a quick nod, thanking him. He found Henry out front. "What's bothering you lad?"

"Nothing." Henry shook his head as he tried to pretend he was fine.

"You're getting as bad as your mother, well both of them." Killian told him. "Stop hiding behind walls and doors. Did you not see what happened to both Emma and Regina with them hiding away? So talk, what's on your mind?"

"It's just that even after so long of them being here and beating Hyde and stopping the Evil Queen we're still not any closer to helping those people and it's just a matter of time before another villain drops in or just people who are angry about something. Look at your brother, he tried to hurt Myra."

Killian sighed as he leaned against the fence looking at the boy he had come to see as his own son. "There is always a crisis. It would not be our life and home if there weren't. You were born into a crazy family lad. But it's also a strong one. We'll keep fighting the villains and saving the town, and you'll keep being a hero and giving those people what they need. Their finished stories. Sure, it's going to take a long time for some of them but you will prevail. You know why?" Henry shook his head. "Because you are the author, you are the grandson of Snow White, Prince Charming and the Dark One, you are the son of the Evil Queen, Baelfire, and the Savior. Because you are you."

"You really think I can help all of them?" He asked with a small smile.

"Aye. Of course, you will. Besides, you don't have to do everything alone. You have that crazy family behind you." Henry chuckled. "Don't let the setbacks bother you, or you'll end up your mother… Both of them." The two chuckled as Violet walked up to them.

"Hi." She smiled. "Are you busy?" She asked Henry.

He looked at Killian who smirked as nodded his head. "Don't be too late." Killian told him as the two wandered off and he went back in to the others. "The lady Violet stopped by." He smirked making Emma smile.

"Daddy!" Myra giggled as she ran over to him, making him pulled her into his lap as she dropped paper in front of her. She reached towards the crayons. "Mommy…" She trailed off looking at her. "Please." Emma pushed the crayons over to her daughter and watched her color more pictures.

Emma looked at Liam sitting silently watching Myra coloring. She could see the sadness and regret on his face. She shifted and whispered to her daughter making the girl smile brightly before she switched papers and went back to work. Emma glanced at Killian who was in a conversation with David about the security at the docks. Snow smiled as she watched the family with Emma while Regina and Zelena were talking about little Robyn who was playing with Neal with Rebecca joining in. Myra sat back in Killian's lap and grinned before she picked it up and handed it to Liam.

"Now you family too." She smiled at him.

"I…" Liam trailed off. "I don't know what to say."

"Welcome to the family." Snow smiled.

"You would just accept me? After what I did?" He looked shocked as the table went silent and looked at him.

David smirked. "We know what happened, but Hook wouldn't have brought you here if he thought you were a threat to anyone. As much as I dislike admitting it we trust the pirate." David smirked making Killian give a soft chuckle. "This town is a place for second chances, so enjoy yours and live it to the fullest."

"We're going to go." Regina said. "I promised Robyn I would take her to the park." She stood up. "Do you want me to take Neal?" She asked Snow who shrugged. "What about Myra?" She looked at Emma and Killian.

"We're actually going to take the Jolly Roger out; it's been a few weeks since the last time." Emma said. "We should get going so she can get a nap." Killian nodded.

"Alright, little Swan, time to go." He said as he shifted her in his lap and stood holding her in one arm.

"Don't want to." Myra said looking at him with those light green eyes.

"No, you just don't want to take a nap." Killian said. "Which you shall do if you'd like to run the Jolly Roger later on." She looked at him as if contemplating as she crossed her arms. She heaved a sigh. "That's what I thought." He smirked as she leaned into him.

"I'll grab the food." Emma said as she went to the counter.

Killian shifted Myra in his arms as she reached for the paper. "I'll get it." Rebecca said as she grabbed the paper and crayons.

Killian wandered to Emma waiting for the food. "She's cute." Liam said softly.

"She is. She's a perfect mix of the two." Snow said glancing at the two talking at the counter.

"And because you were bent on revenge you almost took that away." David said making Liam look at him. "We may have forgiven and will give you a second chance but you remember the fact that you nearly took away that little girl's life. You nearly destroyed a family because of your revenge. Just remember that lesson."

"Hey, Killian and I were talking, why don't we make it a family day out." Emma gave a small smile. "We're not going out of cell range so if anything happens I can poof us back here."

"You got the hang of that with light magic?" Snow asked.

Emma nodded. "Regina was working with me. So how about it? Family trip to sea?"

"I'll call Regina." Snow smiled. "We'll meet you there." Emma nodded as she walked back over where Killian stood waiting for the extra food with Myra sitting on the counter talking with him.

After another hour and a half, they were all at the ship. Emma smiled as she watched Henry and Killian moving about the ship to get it ready. She saw the three children running around playing while Rebecca kept them from getting in the way, Snow and David were talking with Regina and Zelena. Violet walked up besides her looking at the chaos and smiled. "It's always crazy when everyone's around."

"Well it is a crazy family." Emma smiled.

"Who's that man?" Violet asked looking at Liam standing by himself taking in the sights.

"That is Killian's half brother. Long story short he showed up today for revenge but we made him realize it's not what he really wanted, so he's getting a second chance." Emma explained. "So we've gained a new family member."

"Weigh anchor, lad!" Killian called as he made his way to the helm. "He's going to be a pirate yet." He grinned at Emma who smiled and shook her head. "Shall we set sail?"

"I'll get the kids until we're out there." She smirked as she made her way to where Rebecca was trying to wrangle the three hyperactive children. "We're going to start." She told everyone as she smiled at the three children. "Alright, you three know the rules. Neal why don't you help Henry?" The boy nodded and ran off excited as Robyn ran off to her mother. "Let's go take a nap and then you can run around." Myra smiled as Emma pulled her into her arms. "Say night to daddy."

"Night night, daddy." Myra said with a smile as she leaned in Emma's arms for Killian to kiss her cheek.

"Good night, little Swan." He smirked before Emma smiled and carried their daughter to the captain's quarters to lay her down. Myra usually hated it since she was the only one who needed to be put down for a nap, but she was more willing when she was allowed to run around the ship and play at sea.

"You get some sleep and when you wake up we'll be all set to play." Emma said as she covered Myra up and kissed her head. When she walked back above deck, Killian glanced at her. "These trips are the only times she never fights a nap."

"She loves to sail, a little pirate." He grinned making Emma smiled at him.

After a half hour, Killian called for Henry to drop anchor and the two moved around to settle the ship. Emma wandered over to Liam who was still separating himself from the others. "You can be a part of all of this. You don't need to hide away and watch from a distance." She told him. "I know you feel bad, and I also know it will take a long time for that hatred to completely disappear but we're giving you a second chance. Don't waist it." She gave a small smile before she walked over to where Killian had stopped to talk with Henry.

Killian wrapped his arm around her as she stopped at his side. "This should be the perfect spot." Killian said as he glanced up at the sky. "We'll know better once the stars begin to shine." Henry nodded giving Emma a smile before he went over to Violet. "My still sleeping?"

Emma nodded. "For once she's taking a nice long nap. Although you know that means shell probably be up all night."

"She'll be fine. We'll be out here pretty late anyway. Unless of course that dwarf decides to start calling crises." Killian smirked as Emma turned in front of him with a small smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You've been wanting to see the stars at sea again."

"I am so lucky to have you." She smiled before she leaned in pressing her lips to his. "I love you." She whispered as they parted.

"And I you." He said making her smile brightly.

"Daddy! Mommy!" They heard making them turn as Myra made her way down the stairs and across the deck to them, where Killian lifted her into his arms. "Play time."

"Aye, play as much as you wish." Killian said making her flash a smile that mirrored her mothers. "Perhaps you can show Neal and Robyn how to play." She nodded and took off as soon as her feet hit the deck, rushing over to join in on the game the other children were playing.

"She's growing up so fast." Emma sighed. "Sometimes I miss the days when she was just a little baby." She had missed Henry growing up and she was given a chance with Myra but the little girl was growing up.

"Aye, she is." Killian said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. "She could use a sibling her age so she'll leave the lad be." He said watching as she ran over to interrupt Henry and Violet. Emma gave a soft smile as Killian kissed the side of her head.

"Maybe she does need a playmate her age." Emma said looking over her shoulder at Killian who grinned pressing his lips to hers, making her turn to face him. "But maybe." She said as she pulled back a bit. "We should wait until we don't have company." The two smiled at each other resting their heads together taking in the quiet as they've learned to do in the last few years.

"Perhaps we can drop them on an island." He mumbled making her laugh before they heard a cry and looked over to see the three children sitting, holding their heads. Emma pulled away as the adults all walked over to them. Robyn curled up in Zelena's arms as Neal held to Snow and Myra wrapped her arms around Killian's neck as he lifted her up, letting her burry her head in the crook of his neck as she cried.

"They okay?" Henry asked.

"Aye, just bump on the head." Killian nodded. "Alright, little swan, let's have a look." She pushed up letting them see the large egg growing on her head. "It's not that bad."

"Mom will fix you up in no time." Henry smiled at his sister as she sniffled. "She's one of the best, just ask your dad." Henry grinned as Emma hovered her hand above the lump healing it as Zelena healed Robyn and Regina helped Neal. "There, see. Mom's awesome." Henry watched as Myra gave a small smile before laying her head on Killian's shoulder.

"Why don't you go back to playing, just be careful this time." Emma said as Killian set the girl on her feet letting her run off. "Why don't you and Violet go up there, the kids can't really follow you." She smiled at Henry who grinned at his mother. He walked off to get his girlfriend and take her to the helm to hide from the rambunxious children. The adults settled in talking to each other and enjoying their free time, for the first time in a long time, waiting for the sun to sink and the stars to shine for a quiet night together.

Rebecca found Liam sitting in the corner at Granny's. She wandered over and sat at the table. "it's been two weeks, when will you just accept that you're welcome here?" She asked flat out. He did not answer. "Look." She said with a sigh. "I'm going to meet Emma and Killian for lunch and help them with Myra's room. Why don't you come too? I'm sure Killian could use some help moving furniture."

"I… I don't think-."

"Nonsense." Rebecca waved him off. "Let's go, stand up." She said as she stood and waited for him to do as he was told. He followed her to the counter. "Could we get an extra, please?" She asked Granny who nodded with a small smile. She turned back around to face Liam. "They're redoing her room and getting rid of the crib today." Liam just nodded. Granny dropped two large bags in front of them a few minutes later. "Let's go." She said giving him no choice as she led the way to the home Killian and Emma shared.

"Thank god!" They heard as they entered the house. Looking up they found Emma running down the stairs followed by Killian as he shook his head and helped Myra walk down the stairs. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving now, love." Killian said as he pulled Myra up into a chair. Emma handed him a grilled cheese to give to Myra before he took his seat. "Glad to see you've joined us, Liam." Killian said as he dropped in his seat taking the sandwich Emma offered him.

"I didn't really have a choice." He said still standing by the door and glancing at Rebecca.

Emma gave a little laugh. "Well you better get used to being here. You're family, so get used to everyone and stop moping. You're as bad as Killian."

"I don't mope." Killian said making her look at him with a smirk as he rolled his eyes.

"Come sit." Rebecca said making Liam take a seat at the table to eat lunch with everyone. "So how far did you get while I was gone?"

"Basically nothing." Emma smiled. "We have the crib taken apart, we just need to get it out and move the dresser and all so we can paint." She explained as they finished eating. The four walked back up the stairs to the bedroom with Myra running around. "My, why don't you go downstairs and play for a little bit and let mommy and daddy finish up." The girl nodded and took off.

Liam and Killian worked together to move the furniture as Emma and Rebecca began painting. "Where do you want the crib?" Liam asked.

"You can put it in the room across the hall. We got the painting done in there already so we'll set it up later." Emma said.

"Wait." Rebecca said making everyone look at her. "You're setting the crib up in the other room? Are you pregnant again?" She asked and watched Emma give a nod and smile before Rebecca pulled her then Killian into a tight hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"We talked about it because My needed a playmate around her age so she'll leave Henry alone. And then when we found out it all just fit perfect." Emma explained with a smile. "So we figured we'd start getting My big girl things."

"That's so wonderful." Rebecca could not help the bright smile stuck on her face. Killian smirked as he gave Emma a quick kiss on her cheek before he pulled Liam back into moving the crib.

"We should get the painting done so we can set up the bed." Emma said looking around the room as the others nodded and jumped to helping to paint the room a soft purple.

After four hours, the room was painted and dry and they were beginning to set up the bed and furniture. Emma wandered down stairs with Rebecca to get a drink and to check on Myra. "You don't mind me being here?" Liam asked all of a sudden.

"Well you've been here for the last five hours." Killian smirked and watched Liam look away. The angry man he had seen that day completely gone, leaving a scared and worried boy behind. Killian stopped working and stood up straight to look at his half brother. "Look I know what it is to feel that you don't deserve this second chance. I know what it's like to wonder why these people are so nice to me after everything I had done. This family is like no other. They believe in second chances, they believe that not everyone will live a life of darkness. I was given a second chance when they invited me into the family and after I died I thought that since I had hurt those I loved I didn't deserve to have another shot."

"What changed your mind?" Liam asked softly as he looked at Killian.

"My brother." Killian said. "He was in the underworld. He had died so that I could have a future and I wasn't going to let that be in vein. So when Zeus sent me to Emma I knew I couldn't waist this chance. I embraced the crazy family of hers and accepted that even though I had done some things that were frowned upon, that I was forgiven. I make the best of this second chance every day. I now have Emma as my wife; her family is my family and son who thinks of me as his father and a little girl of my own blood and another on the way."

"How did you deal with those people you hurt accepting you?" Liam wondered.

Killian smirked. "It wasn't easy but I had Emma through it. Now you are a Jones, pick your head up and live the life you were given to the fullest." Liam looked at him with the dark eyes of their father. "I truly am sorry for what I had done all those years ago; I've always feared becoming father. More than any other time was when Emma became pregnant with Myra. How could I raise a child and be a father when my father was so horrible? The lad was the one who helped telling me that I had been his father so I'll be fine when the baby was born." Killian paused. "so deal with the fact that you're welcomed into the family and accepted, deal with your second chance and don't waste a minute of it, because you never know when you last day may be."

Liam just nodded as he watched Killian wander from the room to find Emma, Rebecca and Myra. Liam looked around at the little room that belonged to his niece. He gave a small smile, he was an uncle. He heard giggles making him wander down stairs to find Myra running round with Rebecca chasing her while Killian and Emma stood to the side with an arm around each other. This was what family was, he smiled, and he was part of a real family.


End file.
